Elba
by Crooked
Summary: -movieverse. Starscream is captured by the Autobots and spends a time through hell that he puts himself through. Based on xXsomeoneelseXx’s ‘Turn Back’.


_Title_: Elba

_Summary_: Post-movieverse. Starscream is captured by the Autobots and spends a time through hell that he puts himself through. Based on xXsomeoneelseXx's 'Turn Back'.

_Author's Note_: I love you, Kate! This is mostly a babble, but I enjoyed it thoroughly nonetheless. It's got a lot of dialogue, I think, which makes it so incredibly long…I dunno. Whatever the case, please enjoy!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

--

"I don't want to go in there," Ironhide murmured, regarding Prime beside him with a pained expression. "Not only has he completely lost it, Optimus, but he's starting to become _delusional_. He's talking to the walls…"

"Well, I don't know how else we're going to stir information out of him," the leader replied quietly, refraining from outwardly saying it, but it showed on his gaze towards the steel cell how much he pitied the Decepticon. "I don't want to turn to methods that are not our own."

The weapons specialist sighed; he knew that Prime was right, but _was_ there any other way? "We've tried _everything_ except such. Prime, if this goes on for much longer, he's going to end up killing himself. I can see it happening…can't you?" the black mech asked, his gruffness fading away at the thought. He knew that it was one thing to stop another Transformer from doing something wrong by cutting of their connection from reality, but the worse thing was to see the mech themselves do it. It was often ugly; in the last few minutes of the 'bot's life, they would often become delusional and beg for forgiveness…it was a time that Ironhide honestly didn't want to see again. Once was enough for any lifetime, if at all.

"I don't know…I just think that the torture might make him worse, if not otherwise kill him in the process," Prime replied. "If only there was someone on the same mind frame…"

"The only one coming _close_ to such is Blackbird, and we've already heard from him that he doesn't even want to _see_ that guy. He's stated it clear as day, and he didn't sound like he was changing his mind anytime soon," Ironhide retorted, crossing his arms. His personality of old bodyguard returned, his optics shuttering as he murmured, "And despite everyone's sympathy, I believe that the blasted Decepticon deserves it. Think about what he did to the humans; you remember that, don't you?"

"Unfortunately…he is a natural trickster, fed by Megatron and his own greed for power. Still, he's been abandoned all his life. I can't help but—"

"Don't even say it, boss. Don't even put him as the victim. He could've had a _million_ chances to better himself, but he didn't. That was his choice as a 'sentient' being," growled the GMC, using air quotes as the humans did to back up his point.

The leader sighed, knowing his cohort was right. But he couldn't help it; being a benevolent leader didn't make it easy when trying to keep grudges. It was getting more and more difficult to hear Starscream's mournful cries for his seeker brothers' desertion, however, as the night droned on. Even Sam refused to remain and Bumblebee obliged by leaving with him to explore more of Tranquility. The weapons specialist pronounced that he wouldn't be far behind, despite Optimus asking for his assistance. It only took a few moments for Optimus to realize that Ironhide was right—they didn't have any other choices left. But the blue and red mech refused to give up.

"Well, I'm going to catch up to Bumblebee and Sam. I'm also going to pick up Lennox and take his wife and sparkling out for a drive, they want to 'meet' me," the dark 'bot announced as he stood straight from leaning against the wall. "Have fun, Optimus, and don't expect him to be particularly forgiving if you try to talk to him. I can only expect that sorrowful excuse to try and harm you if he can."

"I try not to think about it that way," Prime replied, but then nodded after a moment of pondering. "Very well. If you're lead into any trouble, contact me. We're still so fresh to this world; please report if there's any accidents so I can assist."

"Thanks Optimus, and don't worry. I've read all articles and documentations on traffic control, rules and everything else. I won't be bad…most of the night," Ironhide replied with a grin, striding past his leader.

Prime gave him a stout nod while waving good-bye, trying to use some of the interesting customs of the humans. It was always fun trying new things, and Optimus loved to experience everything at least once in his lifetime. Longevity offered such a gift, and the leader used it to his every possible advantage. As he watched Ironhide turn the corner, however, he wondered—if not hoped—that everything he'd learned in the past could ease his troubles in the present. Especially a certain Lockheed Martin that was sitting in a cell in the brig, howling to the sky in bereavement.

For some reason, Prime doubted it.

--

"Augh, make it _stop!_" Ratchet groaned in exasperation, running a hand down his face. "It's getting worse every _breem!_"

"You don't have to remind me," Blackbird muttered as he raised the volume on the holovid, trying to block out the noise. "Hearing Starscream be true to his name isn't what I particularly think as _enjoyable_."

"I should go and fix his vocals. Ever since that one battle in Iaacon, it's been damaged and he hasn't even bothered to repair them—" he muttered, beginning to rise.

"Right, you have fun with trying to do that and I'll stay here," the Saleen scoffed, rolling his optics as he tried to refrain from coming up with mental pictures.

Ratchet held still for a moment, contemplating the consequences when he thought better of it and sat back down. Still, Starscream's cries could be heard even through the outbursts of the holovid, aggravating Blackbird more and more as time went on. Optimus had tried to convince him to talk to the beige mech, and he had flat out refused. It was one thing facing Starscream as a strong warrior (and even then he lost, as he so remembered), but doing it _injured_ whilst the Decepticon was lost in a _fool's paradise_. That was something that the black and silver one would rather not become familiar with. Prime believed him and let it be, despite still wanting to him to do it. Blackbird had a strange feeling that it wouldn't be the end of it.

Another howl broke the dark mech's thoughts, making him jump out of surprise.

"ARGH!" Ratchet snarled, throwing his head back. "All right, that's it! I'm fixing those voice processors! I can't take it anymore!"

Blackbird sighed; he had a bad feeling that if Ratchet went, Starscream might attempt to use the opportunity to hurt the Autobot. With the roll of his optics he slowly rose from the soft confines of the couch, the doctor glancing at him and saying, "No, you stay here. You're still too injured to—"

"Oh please," the other interrupted, "If you get hurt, then I still have to haul your butt up here. Going down there will at least give me the chance to do it to save you a few gashes."

Ratchet gave him a pointed look, something akin to 'You-do-it-its-your-fault', but Blackbird ignored it as he limped out of the rec room. The wounds he had sustained from Screamer were more than just sore; when he had lost all motor functions from the torture he was put through, there had only been numbness. However, when Ratchet had replaced them, the nerve endings had erupted in pain like fire from the very depths of the pits. He'd even offlined for a moment when it happened, his body's natural reaction to the terrible agony, and they still sustained a continuous burning sensation for every move Blackbird made. It was painful, and to Kathryn, emotionally hurtful. Good thing she was sleeping right now, then. Seeing more of her tears was more than the ebony and silver mech could take at this point.

But punching Starscream in the face seemed pretty indulging.

Momentarily pushing his disgust away from the Decepticon for a brief moment of satisfaction, he grinned as he remembered the agonized expression that crossed the auburn's face as Blackbird's screeching vocals had ripped his audio sensors apart. However, without being able to hear properly, Starscream's ability to control the volume of his own voice vanished. Blackbird frowned. It was getting _very_ annoying.

Opening the door to the brig's main hall, the first thing that Blackbird did with his repaired voice box was bark, "STOP IT!"

"Blackbird! How many times have I told you!" Ratchet snarled, bopping the other on the head.

Starscream had silenced, even as the other proceeded to make his defense. "You would've done the same!"

"No I wouldn't! Now let's go," the medical officer ordered, first departing to indulge in an energon cube that he grabbed from the desk that sat at the end of the corridor.

"Thirsty already? You just drank one," Blackbird asked, cocking his head.

"It's not for me," Ratchet replied, walking past the other and striding towards the other side of the corridor.

The ebony general stood flabbergast for a moment, then shook his head before exclaiming, "_Whaaaaaaaat?_ Why are you giving it to _him?_"

The other turned, lifting up a small flask into Blackbird's vision. What the ex-Decepticon saw was something interesting: the glowing formula was something he knew well, and had the effect of a strong drug to human standards. It didn't knock out the individual completely, but it did numb them and calmed them considerably, something which Starscream needed _badly_ at this point. Blackbird grinned and gave a thumbs up while saying loudly, obnoxiously, "That's only going to make him go crazier! Energon will give him more energy!"

"He needs it," Ratchet replied, catching on. "Come on now."

The Saleen smirked as he followed after, watching with interested optics as the med officer opened the large steel door. Sapphire optics turned to look into the cell as Ratchet went into it, Starscream's hulking form pressed into the corner as dark crimson optics shifted about, curious but held a hint of defiance and harsh cruelty. There was nothing like the Decepticon general's optics in the universe; they weren't sparkless, like Megatron's, but were filled with emotion and intensity that many feared when looked at directly. Blackbird held no such cowardice as he let his small form fill the doorway, observing silently as Ratchet did his work. He had already added in the chemical before going into the cell; now the hardest part was to come.

"I know you're thirsty," the doctor said gently, "This will help your burning circuits. Come, now, drink it."

Starscream held his gaze at the Autobot for a moment, glancing down at the concoction before hissing, his voice cracking, "I don't want your tainted energon, you filthy glitch."

Ratchet sighed. Blackbird rolled his optics. "Ego still the size of Jupiter. Just take the stupid drink and get it over with. You know you want it."

The Decepticon turned and glared feverously at the other, a cruel expression twisting his features as he snarled, "Silence! You don't speak to me in such a fashion! I'll rip out your cranial unit and use it as a _hacky-sac!_"

The medic gave the Saleen 'the look', the one he often did when he and his brother, Bumblebee, were bickering at each other. Blackbird gave a disappointed grunt and, crossing his arms, leaned against the door frame. Starscream pulled at the short length of the thick chains that held him in place, appearing annoyed. Ratchet then rested his gaze on the other again, and the Seeker noticed this, stopping his attempts and returning the other with a scowl. The officer held a thoughtful expression for a moment, staring at the larger form of the 'Con before he slowly made a move, making Starscream twitch.

"Stay away from me," he growled, attempting to make his arms lengthen. The chains snapped, but didn't budge.

Blackbird steadily walked in, this time refusing to limp, before standing before the towering beige one. Starscream glared at them, rubbing his restraints together furiously. In a hasty move, Blackbird forced the elder back as best he could, even as Starscream snarled and cursed, Ratchet jumping on him and holding his head still.

"No! Stop it, get off, you damn slagger, I swear to Primus!" Screamer cried as he bucked his body, attempting to get the others off. The Saleen held fast as Ratchet used a single hand to capture Starscream's jaw and force it down. The Decepticon roared in displeasure; only to be cut off when liquid poured down his throat, making him cough back before the cooling substance forced him to submit. When the cube was empty, Ratchet remained still for a moment, shutting Starscream's jaw all the while, and allowing the concoction to do its magic. Starscream made one last move to become free before his body began to lag. Eventually, his optics flickered as the drug tried to drag him into recharge, and he won over. Yet, his head lulled back while his body slackened and he slid down the wall, arms pulled upwards from the chain.

"What did you…do to me…?" the Lockheed Martin murmured, Ratchet slipping off of his body as he tried to configure limbs to make it more comfortable for the larger one.

"It's to help you relax. You need it, like I said," Ratchet said quietly, evenly.

"I hate you. I hate all of you," Starscream said, the second effect of the chemical becoming introduced. "I hate it all…"

Blackbird rolled his optics. "Yes, we know. Now be quiet so Ratchet can fix your vocal box."

"No…"

Even as he tried to get the others away (which was obviously unsuccessful), Ratchet removed the platting covering Starscream's throat, tool in hand. "Sh-shshhhh…" the medical officer whispered, rubbing the sore spot. "Just relax, Starscream."

"It hurts…" the Decepticon replied, his body twitching slightly when he noticed he was being invaded. It proved how slow his reactions truly were.

"I thought you said it was a numbing agent, too," Blackbird said.

"It is," the other replied.

"…Oh." The ebony one stated, a puzzling expression dominating his features, "What hurts, then, Starscream?"

The elder mech whimpered somewhat, a leg sliding straight from where it was bent. "My…spark…"

"Blackbird?" a soft voice asked, making the other twitch and then whirl about.

"Kathryn! What are you doing awake? You're supposed to be asleep," the silver and black one muttered, rising to his feet in a sluggish manner. "Let's take you back to bed."

"What are you doing to Starscream?" she asked, disregarding his concern.

"Uh…Ratchet is fixing his vocal box. You really should get back to bed," urged the other, but he knew that her curiosity couldn't be dimmed once it had been sparked.

She paused while emerald eyes were kept trained on the massive mech, interest in their depths. The young woman then began walking; not to where she should be, by Blackbird's standards, but straight towards the Decepticon. He watched her cautiously, every once in awhile taking a glance at Starscream who was muttering inconsistent things while he tried to get away from Ratchet invading his personal space. What a whiny little glitch; Starscream was certainly defensive, even towards someone who wasn't even hurting him, besides but a few. Like Megatron because he invaded his space anyways, but it appeared that anyone else had no choice when it came to earning his trust or gaining his defensive, mock personality.

"He looks a little drunk," Kathryn observed with amusement in her voice, cocking her head.

"The chemical we gave him has somewhat the same effect," Ratchet replied coolly, not glancing away from his work, "Only that it tires him greatly, as you can see. But at least he's relaxed; his howls were scarring us all…"

"You can say that again. I couldn't sleep from it anyways and then I got concerned when it stopped," the human replied with a smirk, flipping her hair back.

Blackbird stood back, stunned. "_Concerned?_"

"That he had gotten away," Kathryn added, hiding her grin from him.

"_Riiiight_, you humans I'll never understand one thing…" the other muttered, sinking somewhat.

"**Barricade**," Starscream suddenly thrummed, making the two jump. His voice, deep with a rich growl, stunned them all.

"…Yes?" Blackbird asked, unsure if he should answer it positively, if at all.

"I'm not quite done yet," the medic answered for them, "Hold on a sec."

"Retrieve Bonecrusher," Starscream continued nonetheless, "I want to see him **now**."

Blackbird laughed once in disbelief, a nervous grin across his face. "Delusional, much?"

"Who's Bonecrusher?" Kathryn asked, raising an eyebrow at her love.

"He was…um…Starscream's love interest back when he was still alive. He was the largest and matched Blackout, whom you know, in size. He had a large appendage on his back; he held a great loyalty to Starscream which many did not, and eventually the two fell for each other," Blackbird recalled, remember the oh-so-not-great memory of hearing a strange clanging racket one night and, upon seeing what it was, thought that his optics had malfunctioned for a moment.

"Robots…like that can…?" Kathryn asked, obviously trying to ask something that she could not convey in words. Eventually she cleared her throat and said instead, "I wouldn't expect that from someone who's so egoistic."

"Neither did I. I think, in all honesty, that Bonecrusher was the first to make a move. He's quite the dominate type, despite the fact that he often didn't take very good care of himself or many of the things he had. They usually ended up broken because he would go into a fit and smash/blow them up just to see them destroyed in his anger. Starscream, I guess, learned to control that and Bonecrusher saw that attractive, and so on…but, oddly enough, Starscream gave in pretty quickly. Those two had a strange relationship, though. Starscream would punch Bonecrusher in the face and the other would growl suggestively and start chasing Starscream down the hall, and then they would…" Blackbird trailed off, not wanting to finish that particular sentence. Kathryn gave him a confused expression.

"Where _is_ he?!" Starscream rasped, his vocals seeming slow to recover.

Ratchet sighed. "Stop talking, please, Starscream."

"But I want him! I want him right now!" the Seeker confessed, his head falling back against the wall.

Blackbird had a hard time snorting down his laughter at the sentence. "Oh really?" he asked, saying it without thinking it. "How badly?"

"_Bad_, dammit! His body, uhn, that sweet body…I need it in—"

"Do NOT finish that!" Ratchet barked, his optics wide with fury. He then swiftly turned to the said provoker before snarling, "Do that one more time and I'll reprogram you into a refrigerator!"

"Sorry," Blackbird muttered, only wanting to have a little fun.

"Robots can have sex?" Kathryn then asked bluntly.

There was a still silence before Blackbird burst into laughter, making the medical officer twitch with annoyance and Starscream gave them a very puzzled, if not innocent, look. "It's not quite like you humans would perceive it, often…we have different methods of stimulating our sensors," Ratchet muttered, flatly ignoring the Saleen across the room whom was now leaning against the wall for support, still laughing his butt off. "But, as a basic sense of 'sex'…our race cannot reproduce as a means of mech interaction, that takes the presence of femmes, but…I suppose…"

"Well, it would make sense," Kathryn supplied, making the two mechs turn to her in curiosity, "being in war, away from home for so long…things can get lonely, huh?"

If Transformers could blush, both would be as crimson as ripe cherries. Ratchet shifted uneasily, scratching the back of his head as he himself remembered the…experience he and Jazz once shared. "It usually doesn't last long; our duties take over our lives and relationships like that cannot be sustained. We all have to act as one, as a team we cannot have little parties of different mechs looking with pink-optics at one another."

"Decepticon life is different, though," Blackbird then added, finally composing himself, "leaders usually always had a 'secrete lover' or 'sex toy' or whatever as if a means of dominance and showing that they were better than everyone else. Starscream had a _lot_ of relationships, even when he was in second to Megatron. He and Megatron even had something, I think, at one time…however, things got out of hand, though, with Starscream being narcissist and Megatron being masochistic…it wasn't a good combination."

Kathryn suddenly burst out laughing, holding her stomach as she mimicked a Starscream and Megatron impression, "Starscream: 'Oh, hit me you beautiful fool!'; Megatron: 'Okay!'; Starscream: 'AH! Ouch, that hurt! I hate you, you'll never love me!'"

It took a minute for Ratchet and Blackbird to catch on before they both began chuckling, realizing the situation beginning to lighten up. Starscream glance between them, lost beyond comprehension before he drew his knees up as if to hide himself.

"I think we should transfer him to the next room. In another few joors I can give him the drink again, and the next room at least has a berth. I'd rather have him there than sitting on the floor, especially if he's here for an extended period of time," the doctor said evenly as he stood on his feet, crossing his arms. "Help me, Blackbird?"

"Sure," the other replied, walking over slowly and hoping to Primus that Ratchet would take most of the weight. Starscream wasn't particularly the lightest mech in the bunch.

Ratchet took out a thicket of keys from his subspace and unlatched the restraints from Starscream wrists, the Seeker looking a little surprised, as if he forgot that he had been bound to the wall. He was then preoccupied with noticing the two other mechs dragging him to his feet and easing his weight onto their shoulders. Starscream, not knowing any better, stood as best he could without falling and attempting to walk on his own. It took awhile to actually get out of the room, the beige Decepticon once in awhile keeling over and appearing as if he was going to throw up any moment. Then he stood straight back up, took a step and tripped over himself before Ratchet hastily captured his arm and straightened himself again.

"He's completely hopeless," Blackbird observed with a tone of distaste, "Utterly impossible! Learn how to hold your liquor, Starscream!"

"Skyfire said the same thing," the other replied quietly, much to the mechs' and human's surprise. "'Don't drink that, you'll dry heave!' What an oxymoron."

"Who's Skyfire?" Kathryn asked, obviously confused.

"Primus, he's a fragging socialite," the ebony and silver one said in awe, "I bet he's even been in Optimus's bed! What's _with_ this damned Decepticon?"

"Skyfire was an old companion of his before the war, and then separated when Skyfire joined the Autobots. He was reported M.I.A, however, when he didn't come back from a mission. We haven't seen him since," Ratchet replied with a grunt, taking Starscream's hip in his grasp and heaving him up. "I didn't really know the mech, however…I did hear that he was a very good friend of Starscream's and they were both hurt that one or the other couldn't see each other's desires."

"It seems like Starscream's pretty face has taken him a wench too far," Blackbird commented, shifting so that he could drag the Decepticon out of the door horizontally, "Perhaps that was even his way to reach the top."

"Blackbird!" Ratchet scolded.

"_What?_ It's possible; after all, Starscream was known to be reckless, irrational, unable to predict and/or plan to his own advantage, though he thought he did. Did I forget to mention vain, self-centered and greedy? Sure, he was pretty awesome in battle, but it takes more than just brawn to gain the ranks!" the other protested before he went silent, his expression softening as he saw what Ratchet could not. "Optimus…"

Though he had not been heard, the grand form the Autobot commander appeared and he stood in front of the smaller frame of Blackbird, taking in the situation, noticing Starscream's lack of energy and comprehending. He then saw his medical officer and Kathryn, nodding stoutly before saying, "You calmed him at last. Thank you, Ratchet. His cries were truly begin to sting my spark."

"Among other things," muttered Blackbird under his breath and heaving Starscream's long arm around his shoulder again.

"Allow me," Prime offered softly as he unhooked the Lockheed Martin's limb from around the other's neck and used his superior strength to take the entire form of the beige one into his own. "To a bedchamber?"

"There is actually a more comfortable room within the brig," Ratchet countered, but then replied hastily at noticing his leader's saddened optics, "But with being more…relaxed, I suppose we could allow him to use the medical bay's berths, which are softer."

Optimus proud stature straightened and he nodded gratefully, saying, "I would not think him of a threat now. However," he added, noticing Blackbird's discomfort, "Should he recover faster than we anticipated, we'll put restraints on him. The medical room's fetters should support his weight, should they not?"

Ratchet responded with a stout nod, before turning and showing the way. Prime followed behind as the Saleen took up the rear, intent on keeping a keen optic on Starscream if he were to give any trouble. Though despite his ridiculous and rebellious attitude, it appeared that the beige F-22 seemed nothing but lethargic and calm as they walked through the bright halls of the Autobot base, taking Optimus's assistance without a single objection. To be honest for Blackbird, it was a little unnerving…most often than not, Starscream could handle anything that was thrown at him, so long as it didn't constitute his ego getting hurt in any form or fashion. This included anything medically engineered, such as poisons and drugs. Yet, as they continued to walk, it appeared Starscream was getting more and more on the verge of offlining than battling it up.

"Ratchet," the black and silver muscle car called, peering over the luminous bulks deemed Prime and Starscream, "what exactly was that drug made out of? Starscream isn't particularly the weakest mech I know…he could withstand much of anything, yet he seems nothing but dazed from what you poured into his circuits."

"I considered that beforehand; it is to be one of my strongest, Blackbird, and not to be used off-handedly. It has a mixture of chemicals that could make even Megatron weary—which is why I always kept it with me in battle."

"And why he never directly fought with you, because you were capable of knocking his lights out without laying a hand on him," Blackbird filled in the blanks, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Precisely," Ratchet concurred, smiling briefly at the notion that he was able to make one of the most fearless mechs in the universe avoid him in battle at all costs—it was something to be proud of, in a strange way. "But don't be fooled by Starscream; the dose he received could easily send you into what humans believe as a coma, if not completely extinguish your spark."

At the remark, Kathryn shivered and stepped back, taking Starscream under her gaze with an admired touch to it. "So, he's like, doing pretty good."

"He's doing excellent for what he received," the medic replied smoothly.

"I have a feeling he's going to go into recharge, though," Optimus piped up just then, brining Starscream increasing weight upon his own. Despite the sheer size of the two, it was clear that Starscream was still far more physically larger—due to the fact that his alternate mode demanded it, an F-22 in size to a Peterbuilt wasn't particularly a matched height.

"I feel sick…" Starscream muttered, clinging to Prime as if an apprehensive child would to their guardian, "my systems…oh Primus…wait, set me down…I think I'm gonna hurl…"

"Uh-oh," Blackbird muttered in worry, taking a few paces back. "He's gonna heave, Ratchet. Get a bucket or somethin'…"

Optimus grunted. "Too late."

Right on cue, the seeker's systems rejected the fluid, bringing it up in a flow of a bright-colored liquid and spilling it out onto the silver-tiled floor, whilst the enormous Decepticon hunkered down. The Saleen shuddered in disgust as he swiftly picked up Kathryn as to ensure nothing of the contents could reach her. Ratchet, however, promptly sat down right next to him, placing a hand on the other's shoulder as Starscream coughed, recovering from the ejection.

"Starscream, are you all right?" the medical officer said without being able to hide his tone of concern.

"What did you give me…?" the other interrogated quietly, unable to bring his vocal box up higher.

"His dose must've been too powerful," Ratchet growled, seemingly to curse himself for his mistake, "Let's get him to the med bay, quickly sir."

Prime gaze a stout nod before deciding on short notice that his earlier method of mobility would be, without a doubt, too slow. Thus, he rose and brought Starscream with him, before blowing out his air valves as what a human would distinguish as a sigh. Then, placing an arm beneath Starscream's torso, swung the other into his arms. The Lockheed Martin gave a yelp of surprise before throwing his arm around the commander's neck for support. With another groan, Starscream then ducked his head down as he attempted to fight the futile battle of nausea, heaving again and passing out. Whatever Ratchet had given him was more powerful than he first comprehended—he now found himself going into survival mode with the idea that he could possibly die from the drug. He did not want to die. Not yet.

"I…don'…wanna die…" he panted, his cooling system coming online from its host's fear.

"Relax, Starscream," Optimus replied gently as he hastened as quickly as possible behind his medical officer. "Just wait a few moments longer…"

It took but a few more breems for the group to arrive at the medical bay, but there was fear that Blackbird could not understand shinning in Optimus's and Ratchet's optics. Did they not realize Starscream to not only be any enemy, but the one who had taken their Autobot comrade away, changed his name to Barricade and forced him to kill his own friends for several millennia's? Or did they simply see him as a dying Transformer—one that no matter where his allegiance lied, he needed to be saved just any others did? The ebony and silver mech suddenly could not decide which he could settle with—Starscream had bestowed endless vorns of torture, was forever a deceitful individual, but on the other side of the coin, he was a miserable, pathetic creature that seemed to be saved first before he was killed.

"This is so _stupid_," Blackbird grumbled to himself, not daring to go much nearer when the two mechs across from him placed the seeker gently on the table.

"Saving him?" Kathryn asked, who surprised him.

The ex-Decepticon observed her for a brief moment before glancing down at the floor again as if in contemplation before muttering, "It's just…a love/hate relationship constantly with Prime. I understand his desire to aid people and Transformers alike—despite what they've done in the past. But I just can't. Not Starscream. I can't."

Kathryn laid her solid green gaze on him, her expression unreadable as much as he hoped she would agree with him. After all—it _was_ the truth. If he hadn't done a very drastic thing in the end, when they were that rusty warehouse and trapped, no doubt she would've perished under Starscream's wrath…then again, he would've done the same if she had not distracted him in just the perfect manner. Such an event repeated, fate would doubtfully put the odds in their favor before Starscream took one of their lives, if not both. Just the thought of seeing Kathryn's lifeless, fragile figure sprawled out against the floor, the spiteful seeker hovering over her as he raised his enormous foot to silence the countless joors of torture before completely ending it…he shivered.

"I don't think he expects you to," the brunette murmured as a reply, catching his attention, "but I don't think he likes being alone."

"Alone? Feh," Blackbird scoffed, "he asks nothing but to be alone."

"No, Blackbird…his actions simply scream 'give me attention, give me attention!'," Kathryn objected softly, indicating his position at the moment for backup, "I mean, he would've put up a far bigger fight to stop the drug from going into his systems otherwise. He lets things happen to him because he knows he'll be recognized for it, whether in a good way or a bad way doesn't matter to him. As a matter of fact," she added, returning her saddened gaze upon him, "I don't think he knows how to get attention positively."

"He's not a human, Kathryn," the Saleen murmured, despite seeing her point.

She shook her head. "That doesn't matter. I knew kids from my high school years, and I can tell from Starscream's actions that there are more similarities than there are differences. He wants attention because he was probably ignored all his life; yet he hates everyone because of how he's treated and thus wants to be alone. It's endless cycle for him, the poor guy. He's a soldier, sure, but he's also just like the rest of you…he has as much of a heart as any of you do."

Blackbird pondered momentarily—her observations had brought up thought and he could not deny the fact that she was right. In her brute honesty, and Starscream's own, she had proven that the seeker, indeed, wanted nothing but to be given some worthwhile attention. It was apparent, and even Blackbird had seen it before…in Starscream's own optics. Those piercing, glowing embers that showed nothing but distrust, but held so much emotion that often when Blackbird was with the Decepticons, he could feel the seeker's own sensations seeping into his cold, hard body…most were anger, envy and spite…but emotion nonetheless. More than that, Starscream had always been a sensitive individual. He never took well to stress and had a hard time warming up to others, if he did at all.

Blackbird was suddenly overwhelmed with a gracious wave of pity. He sighed.

Striding up to the berth, the Saleen looked over as he saw Starscream's head lull back and forth, attempting to fight the sickening effects of the drug. A hand dangled from the edge of the metal bed, uncared for as the movement of Starscream's legs reacted for every simple touch that Ratchet placed upon the younger one. Just as the doctor retracted more of the intoxicating liquid from the Lockheed's system, the more Starscream twitched and flinched and cowered. Eventually, Ratchet stood straight and replaced the paneling that had been bared open for the world to see before examining the seeker's body with trained optics. Turning to his two cohorts, he murmured softly, "He'll be all right now. It was enough to take away the threat to his life, but still enough to make him drowsy and relaxed."

"Do you think he'll be interested in recharge?" Prime asked, staring over the other with something akin to relief.

"Doubtful," the good doctor retaliated, "but you may try."

"Wait," Blackbird interrupted, exchanging a glance in between the two before shifting back down to Starscream and muttering, "Do you mind if I have a moment?"

The Autobot commander and the medic looked at one other momentarily before nodding at him, Optimus patting him comfortingly on the shoulder before he exited the bay. For a long, quiet length of time, Blackbird simply stood there, watching Starscream stare right back at him in an emotion the ex-Decepticon had never seen before: sadness?

"Blackbird…" Kathryn whispered.

"Why…why did you change me into Barricade?" the Saleen asked, finally gaining the courage to do so.

Starscream inspected him gently for a moment, his CPU no doubt fogged and unable to process without rolling the question a few times. "You and your brother do well with one another."

"You saw us, huh?" Blackbird muttered with a sigh, pondering upon Bumblebee. "And you wanted that."

"In a way, perhaps," Starscream responded quietly before shutting his optics, "in truth, however, it was just my job."

The black and steel nodded before saying in a low tone, "Thought so…but I had hoped it was for a bigger reason." A pause, and then Blackbird glanced away, unable to look at him. "'Cause, y'know, you just let yourself get into those situations where you have no control, and then you don't get it when mechs hate you for what you've done, and then in turn you hate them, and so on and so forth…"

The Saleen recognized that Starscream was staring at him, baffled at the brutal assault against his ego. However, he said nothing, his wide and shocked optics speaking for themselves. Then, as if in a miracle, the Lockheed Martin's expression softened and a hand raised up from where it was dangling lifeless on the side of the berth, before catching the other by the forearm as a means of connection. Blackbird found himself skeptical—he flinched when Starscream grabbed a hold of him and even attempted to jerk him off at one point until he realized the appearance the other held. Then, realizing that Starscream wasn't going to hurt him, went still. It was damn well hard, though.

"You've got a lot of nerve," the beige Decepticon murmured, earning a twitch in fear, "but I commend you for it. I've been waiting for someone to tell me that for a long time."

"H-huh…?" Blackbird gasped, his turn to be surprised.

"I'm a powerful Transformer. Extremely powerful. Those who hurt me get the favored returned in double—a mistake that I created that has doomed me thus. However, it is a cycle that I cannot break, no matter how hard I try. And yet, the one thing that can is the one thing that everyone was afraid to tell me…what you have told me," Starscream said in just above a whisper, "you're right. I have no idea how to control my anger, my hate. I suppose I never will. In the end, it will no doubt my ultimate downfall that shall finally give me peace. Unless you give it to me now. Take me away from this terrible place. Bring me peace, Blackbird."

The Saleen's gut twisted into a thousand knots at that point, his inner functions paralyzed for a brief moment at the shock of the request. All his limbs seemed to go numb—the only warmth he could feel was Kathryn in his palm and Starscream's vice-like grip on his arm. "Y-you're asking me to _kill_ you?" he sputtered, completely thrown off. And, though he would've thoroughly enjoyed the opportunity beforehand, he now couldn't bring himself to even do such a thing…not like this. Not like this at all.

"I've been alive for far too long," the other murmured, his voice fading by the minute, "I've seen too much bloodshed of our species, seen our precious younglings being tortured before my very optics. I know now that I never had control…not until it was forcefully taken from me, thanks to you. You and Ratchet returned it to me. Now all I need is peace. Please, Blackbird…I can't stand this world anymore. I can't stand the reality I'm in. Perhaps, one day, we'll meet again…"

"Don't do it!" Kathryn exclaimed as she stood, turning to Blackbird with a wild expression, "Help him! He still has a chance!"

"You can't keep me on drugs forever," Starscream objected, "And by the time I return to my old self, it'll already be too late. Just do it. Please."

Blackbird gulped, squeezing his optics shut. For a brief moment in time, he reflected upon everything that was his once-guardian, the one who had taught him to be a ruthless warrior of the Decepticons, and had even protected him when the higher-ups had attempted to write the other off. Starscream wasn't exactly like a big brother, sure, but he had done his part enough so that Blackbird had the opportunity to be reunited with his brother. Fate may have played with their fortunes, but in the end, it was the seeker's choice on several levels. Blackbird realized that now.

Placing Kathryn gently on the ground, the Saleen stood straight before reaching over Starscream's chest and parting the jutting sheets of thick armor, wires and other such things. Starscream sighed as he revealed his spark, pure for the world to see. Blackbird dipped his hand in and gently touched the crystal casing, causing a soft gasp to originate from the Lockheed Martin. Uncurling his sharp fingers around it, Blackbird took the life-giving substance and began to pull, despite Kathryn's desperate attempt to make him stop; she hit him on the leg, screamed at him…but it was already too late.

Starscream immediately reacted, his body pulsing at the invasion, but he did not stop the other, curling his back. A scream rippled through the hallways, Blackbird almost unable to bear it before the beige one took the other's hand and aided him, continuing to pull it out.

At last, with tears in his optics, the ebony and silver one gave one last pull, taking the glowing orb from its host.

And then there was silence.

"Thank you," Starscream murmured, smiling briefly before his head lulled back.

Optics dimmed.

"You're welcome, Starscream. Rest in peace."

--

A/N: Above seven thousand words! It was fun to write, though, and I had a great time doing so. Such a sad ending, but I always imagined it as that. Perhaps cause of Armada…I guess is what it's like, except it's in movie form.

Read and review, please!


End file.
